oc_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Auska Akuzora
|image1=File:Auska..png|thumb |caption1= Artwork |fan/original=Original |universe=''Blood Dragon'' |creator=User:CobraKhay |full_name=Queen Auska Akuzora Pendulum Hazuki |alias(es)=Auska Akuzora (Birth Name) Auska Akuzora Pendulum (Maiden Name) |birthplace=New Camelot City |residence=Tintagel, New Camelot |species=Britannian/Hitomian |age=16-18 |gender=Female |height=5'3" |weight=105 lbs }} }} ' ' is an original character designed by CobraKhay. resides in the ''Blood Dragon universe. Auska is the secondary protagonist of the Blood Dragon comic book series. She is the Queen of New Camelot City during the last two arcs of Blood Dragon and until her death in Devil Ex. She is both the last Deus Ex Ultima and Devil Ex Ultima. Auska is the daughter of Hayato Akuzora, a former Getiri Assassin who created Anaxos' Blood Dragon persona through torture. She became friends with Anaxos at a very young age when he was taken to her father's mansion on occasions. When Anaxos was declared King of New Camelot, and Hayato Akuzora was arrested, Anaxos adopted her. Near the beginning of Blood Dragon, after Arthur Pendragon is murdered by Guinevere du Lac, Auska takes Deus Excalibur and becomes the next Deus Ex Ultima Noble. Near the end of Blood Dragon, after Anaxos goes missing, Auska declares that she will succeed him as Queen of New Camelot, and take Yo Hazuki as her husband. For two years before Anaxos returned, she served as queen of New Camelot, and mothered Rei Hazuki. Near the end of Devil Ex, after the death of Devil Lord Getiri, and after being warned by Galahad Pendragon not to use Devil's Excalibur, Auska's narcissism gets the best of her and she dons the helmet of Devil's Excalibur. The Devil and Deus Aura are unstable towards each other, and she falls into a state of unconsciousness, and her aura begins to destroy the multiverse and create a new one. Galahad instructs them to kill her before the multiverse is torn apart. Yo Hazuki nearly does, but Auska Akuzora (from New Camelot's Universe) decides to do so herself, saying that he shouldn't have to put himself through that. With Auska's death, the Blood Dragon and New Camelot Universes are saved, however the aftermath creates the Blue-Jay and Niroku Universes. Physically, Auska appears to be mostly Britannian, but her more slender figure, and smaller ears that curl downward are what sets her apart as part Hitomian. Auska has peach colored skin, orange hair, and baby blue eyes, which are the same color as Artie's eyes. She wears a slim black bodysuit under her green skirt-hoodie, and brown boots. She is very egoccentric and thinks incredibly highly of herself. She believes that since she has the ultimate Nobility she is invincible. In reality, her lack of experience and limited skill with her Nobility makes her incredibly outmatched. She is also optimistic and tends to try to find the best in people. *'Deus and Devil Aura Sight:' Since she was born, Auska has been able to see both Deus and Devil Aura. Since she has this power without a Nobility, she is qualified to have both the Deus Ex Ultima and Devil Ex Ultima Nobilities. *'Deus Ex Ultima: '''As the Deus Ex Ultima, Auska has 1,000 ethereal hands that can be used to create things out of Aura. Her low experience with Aura limits her ability to use this power. *'Fourth Wall Break: Because she was raised by Anaxos, Auska developed the ability to break the fourth wall like he does. *'''King Anaxos Pendulum: Auska is his adopted daughter and the two are very close. Anaxos often reads to her from his enormous collection of books in his library before she goes to bed. Auska knows about Anaxos' secret life as the Blood Dragon, and seemingly knows about his Nobility, because she can see Aura as well. Anaxos is unaware that Auska knows these things. Despite the knowledge of who Anaxos really is, Auska treats him the same. She often encourages him and at one point even calls him a hero for some reason, prompting him to make a goal of becoming one for her. Anaxos and Auska display a sort of big brother/little sister relationship. Auska usually refers to Anaxos by his first name, although, sometimes, usually, when she isn't fully conscious, refers to him as, "Dad." *Auska's middle name, Akuzora is a combination of the names Akame, Kagura, and Yozora, characters from the Akame ga Kill!, Fairy Tail, ''and Haganai ''anime series'. This is because she was originally supposed to have a more quiet and serious personality like those three characters. This idea for her personality was changed simply because it was forgotten as the concept for the story was developed. **Auska was also originally supposed to have Black hair, this idea was forgotten as well. *Auska's 1,000 hands part of her Nobility is based on the Pokedex entry of the Pokemon, Arceus. Auska..png|Auska Akuzora Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:CobraKhay's characters Category:Female characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Good characters Category:Hybrids Category:Elves Category:Teenagers Category:Non-human mammals Category:Characters who can break the fourth wall Category:Non-human primates Category:Royalty